Once Upon a Supernatural Time (Season 1)
by Supernatural lover XD
Summary: What happens when A Hunter and a Savior unite? What happens when Emma is met by the boy she gave up for adoption ten years ago? Will Sam and Dean believe Henry before time runs out? Can Sam and Dean figure all this out while looking for their father? Follow them as they learn the truth behind the hidden town of Storybrooke and defeat creatures along the way.
1. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

Hey everyone. I have read several of these crossovers and thought they were awesome so I decided to see if I could attempt to do it. Once Upon a Time and Supernatural.

The pairings for the first season will be…Emma/Dean as the main one. Sam/? Is another when I find someone for him haha.

Promo or summary (For season 1) or whatever you call it: What happens when A Hunter and a Savior unite? What happens when Emma is met by the boy she gave up for adoption ten years ago? Will Sam and Dean believe Henry before time runs out? Can Sam and Dean figure all this out while looking for their father? Follow them as they learn the truth behind the hidden town of Storybrooke and try to defeat the mystical and Magical creatures along the way.

 **Powers and Abilities (Season 1)**

 **Emma Swan: Curse Breaking.**

 **Sam Winchester: Premonitions and Telekinesis**

 _ **Im only adding those two because they are the only ones showing any abilities in this season. Except for Regina in flashbacks. I only count the non-flashback abilities.**_

 **So, the episode I will be posting soon will be the pilot of both Supernatural and OUAT. I know what all you are thinking,** _ **is this guy ever going to give up?**_ **Truth is…I'm considering it if I don't get any reviews on this story. It'd be a shame considering what I got planned for the series so far haha.**

 **If I DO NOT get two reviews on the first chapter or at least 50 reviews by the time I'm done with this season…then I'm not writing anymore until I get some to help me be motivated. I will pause my writing until I get some. Just to warn those who wonder why I don't update much anymore. PLUS, my writing style has improved so it should be readable now lol.**

 **Now, I would LOVE a co-writer or someone to help me with writing for this. I actually want to continue this as I have plans up until season 4B So far. So let me know if you're interested…drop me a Private Message.**

I am more or less going to be writing this story for a while. So expect an update often. Now, I know a lot of you will hate me because im Changing Dean's character a bit. He wont be after woman as much since he has Emma in his life. I feel Emma would improve his life in some kind of way.

Im thinking either Ruby or Regina for Sam. I don't have anything set in stone right now so this CAN change. But let me know who you think I should go with.

And before anyone asks yes Hook will appear. Maybe as a friend to Dean and Emma? And Robin Hood a friend to Sam?

Also, a little spoiler, henry and Dean will hit it off right away. Meaning Dean and Sam will believe him while Emma doesn't quite yet.


	2. Pilot

_Hey guys so this was the story I mentioned on my profile…if you haven't read my profile go back and do it please Haha._

 _So please let me know what you think of it._

 _Note: Some flashbacks of the series I won't do and some I will…just the way I am haha. Also, I will be making up some of my own flash backs so that this story makes sense. Like How Emma met the Winchesters and so on and so forth._

 _ **Pilot**_

 **There was an enchanted forest filled with all the classic characters we know. Or think we know. One day they found themselves trapped in a place where all their happy endings were stolen. Our World. This is how it happened…**

 _ **Enchanted Forest (Long Ago)**_

 _Prince Charming rode on a horse along a long stretch of land towards a forest. In the forest, he met several dwarves gathered around a glass coffin. "You're too late." One Dwarf said to him._

 _Snow White was lying inside the coffin. Prince Charming ran up to it after getting off his horse, "No. No! Open it." He ordered._

 _Grumpy, one of the dwarves looked at him, "I'm sorry, she's gone." He said._

" _At least let me say goodbye." Prince Charming said and the dwarves removed the lid of the coffin. Prince Charming leaned in and kissed Snow White, which caused the spell she was under to be broken. A pulse of magic spread throughout the land._

 _She woke up and gasped, "You… You found me." She said with a smile._

 _Prince Charming smiled back, "Did you ever doubt I would?" He asked._

 _Snow White looked at him, "Truthfully, the glass coffin gave me pause." She admitted._

 _Prince Charming said, "Well, you never have to worry. I will always find you."_

 _Snow White got up, "Do you promise?" She asked._

 _At their wedding Snow White and Prince Charming were standing beside and facing each other. There was a huge audience. "I do." Prince Charming said._

 _A priest looked over, "And do you Snow White, take this man to be your husband, and love him for all eternity?" He asked._

 _Snow White smiled, "I do." She answered._

" _I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest said._

 _There was a round of applause and Snow White and Prince Charming leaned in for a kiss, but were interrupted by the doors slamming open and The Evil Queen entered, "Sorry I'm late." She said and approached the couple. Two guards ran to her but she threw her hands out and sent them both flying out of her way with her magic._

 _Doc ran up to the couple, "It's the queen. Run!" He yelled._

 _Snow white grabbed Prince Charming's sword from its sheathe and pointed it at the Evil Queen, "She's not a queen anymore." She informed them as The Queen came to a stop before she ran into the sword, "She's nothing more than an evil witch." She added._

 _Prince Charming grabbed her hand and lowered the sword, "No, no, no. Let's not stoop to her level. There's no need," He said. He looked at the Evil Queen. "You're wasting your time. You've already lost. And I will not let you ruin this wedding." He added._

 _The Evil Queen smirked at him, "Oh I haven't come here to ruin anything." She stated and looked at Snow White, "On the contrary, dear, I've come to bring you a gift." She added._

" _We want nothing from you," Snow White informed._

" _But you shall have it." The Evil Queen said and started to slowly walk around. "My gift to you is this happy, happy day. But tomorrow, my real work begins. You've made your vows, now I make mine." She stopped walking to look at them again, "Soon, everything you love, everything all of you love, will be taken from you. Forever. And out of your suffering, will rise my victory." She added and then her face looked angry, "I shall destroy your happiness, if it is the last thing I do." She informed and turned around and headed for the door._

" _Hey!" Prince Charming yelled and she turned around and he threw his sword towards her. But she disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke before it hit her. The remaining people at the wedding nervously talked amongst themselves, and Prince Charming and Snow White hugged_

 **New York (Real World)**

A young boy, Henry, was seen with the book containing Snow White and Prince Charming on his lap. The boy was on a bus that is headed to Boston. A woman looked at him, "That a good book?" She asked.

Henry looked at her, "This? It's more than just a book." He said.

The announcement guy went on the speaker, "Boston, South Station. Thank you for riding Greyhound." It said.

Henry exited the bus and found a taxi and knocked on the window., "Uh… You take credit cards?" He asked.

Taxi Driver nodded, "Where to, chief?" He asked.

 **Emma Swan's apartment**

Emma arrived at her apartment and looked around, "Dean, you home?" She asked as she set her keys on the table.

"Yeah," He answered and walked out of the bedroom with a beer in his hands. "How'd it go?" He asked.

Emma opened a box with two cupcakes inside, "It was okay. The guy ran, though," She answered.

Dean got two star shaped candles and put one in her cupcake and another in his. "You okay?" He asked. "If you wanna go out, I was planning on making a trip to Sammy's," He said. "You can come too," He added.

Emma smiled and leaned on the counter and stared at her cupcake after Dean lit the candles, "We will do that after we eat," She said and looked up to him.

"Okay," He said quietly and leaned on the counter as well.

"Another banner year." She whispered and closed her eyes and blew the flame out of the candle. She looked at Dean. "Make a wish," She stated.

"Okay," He said and blew out the candle.

"What'd you wish for?" She asked with a smile.

"Nothing," He answered and grabbed her hand. "I have everything I want right here," He added. "If it hadn't been for that hunt I was on I never would have met the woman of my dreams," He said and kissed her.

She kissed back but they were interrupted by a knock on the door, "Uh," She said and walked over to her door and opened it. She found a small boy on the other side and looked around for a parent or someone, "Can I help you?" She asked.

He looked up at her, "Are you Emma Swan?" He asked.

"Yeah." She answered. "Who are you?" She asked

The boy looked at her, "My names Henry." He answered and then made a smile, "I'm your son." He added and pushed passed her and into the apartment. He saw Dean, "Who are you?" He asked with a smile.

"Dean," He answered unsure if he should have used his real name. "And you are…?" He asked.

"Henry. Emma's son," He answered.

Emma came back into the room and heard the last part, "Whoa! Okay Kid I don't have a son." She turned to Dean. "I don't have a son." She assured and turned back to Henry, "Where are your parents?" She asked.

Henry tried his best to roll his eyes, "Ten years ago. Did you give a baby up for adoption?" He asked. "That was me." He added.

Emma put her hands to her head, "Give me a minute," She said and took off for the bed room followed by Dean shortly after.

"Everything okay?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah," She answered.

Henry got up off his stool where he sat and looked around, "Hey, you have any juice?" He yelled and then opened the fridge, "Never mind. Found some." He added and they left the bedroom out to him. They saw him drinking to juice right from the bottle. "You know, we should probably get going," He said.

Dean looked at him and narrowed his eyes, "Going where?" He asked suspiciously.

"I want you to come home with me." Henry answered.

Emma grabbed the phone, "Okay kid. I'm calling the cops." She said. She looked everywhere for her house phone and grabbed the nearest phone she could find. Which was Dean's cell phone.

Henry followed her with his eyes, "Then I'll tell them you kidnapped me." He said.

Emma closed the phone, "And they'll believe you because I'm your birth mother." She said.

"Yup," Henry said.

Dean looked at the kid in front of him, "You're not going to do that." He said.

Henry looked at him, "Try me," He challenged.

Emma looked at Henry, "Your pretty good. But here's the thing, there's not a lot I'm good at in life. I have one skill, let's call it a superpower." She said. "I can tell when anyone is lying. And you kid, are," She added and opened the cell phone back up.

Henry looked up at her, "Wait…Please don't call the cops. Please, come home with me." He pleaded.

Emma slammed the phone down, "Where's home?" She asked.

"Storybrooke, Maine." He answered.

"Storybrooke? Seriously?" She asked.

"Really?" Dean asked. "I was supposed to go meet Sammy." He muttered.

"Mhmm." Henry replied.

Emma turned to Dean, "We can go see Sam still." She turned to Henry, "Then we'll get you back to Storybrooke."

 **Opening Credits (Season 1)**

 **Starring: Emma Swan, Dean Winchester, Henry Mills, Sam Winchester, Regina Mills (Evil Queen), Mr. Gold (Rumpelstiltskin), David Nolan (Prince Charming), and Mary-Margret Blanchard (Snow White)**

 **Recurring Characters:**

 **Ruby (Red Riding Hood) Sheriff Graham (The huntsman), John Winchester, Meg Masters Sydney (Magic Mirror) and The Yellow Eyed Demon. (Azazel)**

 **Sam's Apartment Building**

Sam and Jess, his girlfriend, lied in bed, asleep back to back and Jess shifted positions. There was a sound outside the room, like a window opening.

Sam opened his eyes and got up and left the bedroom and looked around his apartment, a window was open; _I swear I closed_ _that_. he thought to himself.

A figure of a Man walked past the strings of beads at the far end of the hall and Sam moved to another part of the apartment and waited. The figure entered the room and Sam lunged forward and grabbed the figure at the shoulder.

The figure knocked Sam's arm away and aimed a strike at him, which made him duck. The figure grabbed Sam's arm, swung him around, and shoved him back.

Sam kicked and was blocked, then pushed back into another room. If the figure hadn't seen Sam's face before, he saw it now. Sam got his first glimpse of the figure, it was a man. The Man elbowed Sam in the face and Sam kicked at his head.

The man ducked and swung and Sam blocked it. The man knocked Sam down and pinned him to the floor, one hand at Sam's neck and the other holding Sam's wrist, "Whoa, easy tiger," The man said.

Sam breathed hard, "Dean?" He asked.

Dean laughed, "Surprise." He said.

Sam tried to put his hands to his face when he heard the word surprise, "Oh no. Emma's birthday," He said. He looked at his brother, "You scared the crap out of me!" He added.

Dean laughed again, "That's 'cause you're out of practice." He said. Sam grabbed Dean's hand and yanked, slamming his heel into Dean's back and he fell to the floor, "Or not," He added. Sam tapped Dean twice where Sam was holding him, "Get off me," Dean ordered.

Sam rolled to his feet and pulled Dean up, "What the hell are you doing here?" Sam asked.

Dean smirked, "Emma wanted to see you. Besides we gotta talk," He answered. "And I was actually looking for a beer," He answered. And put his hands on Sam's shoulders, shook once, and let go.

Sam looked at him again, "What the hell are you doing here?" He repeated.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Okay. All right. We gotta talk." He said.

Sam looked at him in disbelief, "Uh, the phone?" He said.

"If I'd'a called, would you have picked up?" Deana asked.

Jess turned the light on, she was wearing very short shorts and a cropped Smurfs shirt. "Sam?" She asked.

Sam and Dean turned their heads in unison, "Jess, hey, Dean this is my girlfriend, Jessica," He introduced.

Dean looked at her appreciatively, "Wait, your brother Dean?" She asked and smiled.

Sam nodded and Dean grinned at her and moved closer, "Oh, I love the Smurfs. You know, I gotta tell you. You are completely out of my brother's league." He said.

Jess said, "Just let me put something on." She turned to go.

Dean's voice stopped her, "No, no, no, I wouldn't dream of it. Seriously." He said and walked back over to Sam without taking his eyes off Jess.

Sam watched him, his expression stony, "Don't you have a girl?" He asked.

Dean nodded, "Down in the car," He answered. "Anyway, I gotta borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business." He added and turned to Jess. "But, uh, nice meeting you." He said.

Sam nodded, "No." He said and walked over to Jess and put an arm around her, "No, whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her." He added.

Dean sighed, "Okay." He turned to looked at the both, "Um. Dad hasn't been home in a few days." He added.

Sam narrowed his eyes, "So he's working overtime on a Miller Time shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later." He said.

Dean ducked his head and looked back up, "Dad's on a _hunting_ trip. And he hasn't been home in a few days." He added.

Sam's expression didn't change while he took this in and Jess glanced up at him, "Jess, excuse us. We have to go outside." He told her.

 **Outside Sam's Apartment building**

In the Stairwell Sam and Dean headed downstairs.

Sam had put on jeans and a hoodie, "I mean, come on. You can't just break in, middle of the night, and expect me to hit the road with you." He told him.

Dean said, "You're not hearing me, Sammy. Dad's missing. I need you to help me find him. After we help Emma take her son back to his house."

Sam looked at him with weird and narrowed eyes, "Her son?" He asked.

"I'm just as surprised as you," Dean stated.

Sam thought it'd be best if he got back on topic, "You remember the poltergeist in Amherst? Or the Devil's Gates in Clifton? dad was missing then, too. He's always missing, and he's always fine." He said.

Dean stopped and turned around and Sam stopped too, "Not for this long. Now are you gonna come with me or not?" he asked.

Sam nodded, "I'm not." He answered.

Dean frowned, "Why not?" He asked.

Sam looked at him, "I swore I was done hunting. For good."

Dean said, "Come on. It wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad." He started down the stairs again and Sam followed.

"Yeah? When I told Dad I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45." Sam said.

Dean stopped at the door to the outside, "Well, what was he supposed to do?" He asked.

Sam looked at him, "I was nine years old! He was supposed to say, don't be afraid of the dark." He answered.

Dean looked at him, "Don't be afraid of the dark?" He repeated. "Are you kidding me? Of course you should be afraid of the dark. You know what's out there."

Sam nodded, "Yeah, I know, but still. The way we grew up, after Mom was killed, and Dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her."

Dean glanced outside and saw Emma leaning against the Impala while Henry had his window down, Emma looked annoyed.

Sam said, "But we still haven't found the damn thing. So we kill everything we _can_ find."

Dean said, "We save a lot of people doing it, too."

There was a pause, "You think Mom would have wanted this for us?" He asked.

Dean rolled his eyes and slammed the door open.

There was a short flight of stairs from the door to the parking lot. Dean and Sam climbed down them

Sam said, "The weapon training, and melting the silver into bullets? Man, Dean, we were raised like warriors." They crossed the parking lot to the Impala to find Emma waiting there. "Emma," Sam greeted with a smile.

"Sam?" She asked and gave him a hug. "Wow! it's been a while. How are you?" She asked.

"Great," He answered. "Happy birthday, by the way," He added.

"Thanks." She said with a smile. "So what's up?"

Dean looked at her, "Well, I'm trying to get Sammy here to come with us. Trip for your birthday," He said.

"Sam, you okay?" Emma asked when she saw his face. She turned to Dean, "Did you go through the window?" She asked and hit his arm, "You were supposed to knock on the door," She added.

"Ow." He muttered as he grabbed his arm. "Well, I got him down here," He answered in defense he looked over at Sam, "So are you coming?" He asked.

Sam thought for a moment, "Fine. I'll go. Just let me run up and pack a few things. I have to be back by Monday," He said.

"What's Monday?" Emma asked.

Sam smiled at her, "Interview," He answered.

Dean looked at him with curious eyes, "What, a job interview?" He asked and Sam nodded, "Skip it." He added.

"Dean," Emma scolded. She turned to Sam, "We will get you back before then," she promised.

"Thank you," Sam said. "It's a law school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate."

Dean scoffed, "Law school?" He asked and smirked.

Sam looked at him, "So we got a deal or not?" He asked.

Dean nodded but otherwise said nothing and Sam ran back upstairs.

 _ **Enchanted Forest: Snow White and Prince Charming's Castle**_

 _A castle was shown in the forest and Snow white stood near the door of a balcony. A bluebird flew off her finger and she was visibly pregnant. Prince Charming walked up to her, "What's wrong?" He asked._

 _Snow White looked at him, "Nothing." She answered._

 _Prince Charming looked at her, "You're thinking about what the Queen said again, aren't you?" He asked. "Snow, please. I can't keep having this conversation. You have to let it go. We're about to have a baby." He said._

 _Snow White sighed, "I haven't had a restful night since our wedding." She admitted._

 _Prince Charming held his hands out, "That's what she wants… to get in your head. But they're only words. She can't hurt us." He informed her mater-of-fact-like._

 _Snow White nodded and turned to him, "She poisoned an apple because she thought I was prettier than her." She said. "You have no idea of what she's capable of" She added._

 _Prince Charming looked to his feet, "What can I do to ease your mind?" He asked and grabbed her hand._

 _Snow White said, "Let me talk to him."_

" _Him?" Prince Charming asked although he already knew what she meant, "You don't mean…"_

 _Snow White nodded, "I do." She admitted._

 _Prince Charming nodded, "No, no, no. It's too dangerous." He said._

 _Snow White looked at him, "He sees the future." She pointed out._

 _Prince Charming said, "There's a reason he's locked up." He stated._

 _Snow White looked him in the eyes, "Can you promise me that our child will be safe? Can you guarantee it?" She asked. "Because he can." She added._

 _Prince Charming said, "Alright. For our child."_

 **Real World (Road)**

Emma, Sam, Dean, and Henry were driving in the impala.

Henry looked up at Emma, who was driving, "I'm hungry. Can we stop somewhere?" He asked.

Emma nodded, "This is not a road trip. We're not stopping for snacks." She answered.

"It's not?" Sam asked. "I thought it was a…" He started but she cut him off.

"For you it is," She answered.

Henry looked at the tall man sitting next to him and then back to Emma, "Why not?" He asked.

Emma didn't take her eyes off the road, "Quit complaining, kid. Remember…I could have put your butt on a bus. I still could." She told him.

Henry looked at her, "You know I have a name? It's Henry." He said. Henry was reading the book from earlier.

Emma saw it in her rear view mirror, "What's that?" She asked and Dean turned around to look at it.

Henry looked up, "I'm not sure you're ready." He answered honestly.

"For fairy tales?" Dean asked.

"They're not fairy tales." Henry argued. "They're true. Every story in this book actually happened." He added.

Emma made a small laugh, "Of course they did." She said.

Henry looked at her, "Use your superpower. See if I'm lying." He challenged.

Emma looked behind her as there were no incoming cars and Dean took the wheel, "Just because you believe something, doesn't make it true." She said and turned back around and took the wheel again.

Henry looked up at Sam, "That's exactly what makes it true." He said and then turned to Emma, "You should know more than anyone."

"Why's that?" Emma asked curiously.

"Because you're in this book." He answered.

Emma said, "Oh, kid. You've got problems."

Henry said, "Yep. And you're going to fix them."

 _ **Enchanted Forest**_

 _The illustration of the torch in the book zoomed in to an actual dungeon. A guard, Snow White, and Prince Charming walked through a tunnel leading to the dungeon. "When we reach the cell, stay out of the light. And whatever you do, do not let him know your name. If he knows your name, he will have power over you." The guard explained. "Rumpelstiltskin. Rumpelstiltskin! I have a question for you." He added._

" _No you don't," He said and showed himself. "They do. Snow White. And Prince Charming. You insult me. Step into the light and take off those ridiculous robes." He ordered. They did so and revealed themselves. "That's much better." He said._

 _Prince Charming looked at him, "We've come to ask you about the…" He started but was cut off._

" _Yes! Yes! I know why you're here! You want to know about the Queen's threat." He guessed._

" _Tell us what you know." Snow White ordered._

 _Rumpelstiltskin said, "Ooh, tense, aren't we? Fear not! For I can ease your mind. But… It's going to cost you something in return." He said._

 _Prince Charming nodded his head, "No! He's just a waste of time." He said._

 _Snow White looked at him, "What do you want?" She asked._

 _Rumpelstiltskin thought for a moment, "Oh… The name of your unborn child?" He suggested._

" _Absolutely not!" Prince Charming yelled._

 _Snow White, at the same time, said, "Deal! What do you know?"_

 _Rumpelstiltskin began to talk, "The Queen has created a powerful curse. And it's coming. Soon, you'll all be in a prison. Just like me, only worse. Your prison, all of our prisons, will be time. Time will stop, and we will be trapped. Someplace horrible, where everything we hold dear, everything we love, will be ripped from us while we suffer for all eternity. While the Queen celebrates, victorious at last. No more happy endings." He explained._

" _What can we do?" She asked._

 _Rumpelstiltskin nodded, "We can't do anything."_

 _Snow White looked as if she was getting irritated, "Who can?" She asked._

 _Rumpelstiltskin put his hand out of the cage, "That little thing, growing inside your belly." He answered with a gesture to Snow White's pregnant belly._

 _The prince slashed his hand away with a sword, "Next time, I cut it off." He warned._

 _Rumpelstiltskin nodded, "Tsk tsk. The infant is our only hope. Get the child to safety. Get the child to safety and on its twenty-eighth birthday, the child will return. The child will find you and a final battle will begin."_

 _Prince Charming turned to the guard, "We heard enough. We're leaving."_

 _Snow White and Prince Charming headed for the dungeon's exit, but Rumpelstiltskin threw a tantrum, "Hey! No! We made a deal! I want her name! We had a deal! I need her name! I want her name!" He yelled after them._

 _Prince Charming looked at him, "Her?" He asked. "It's a boy." He assured._

 _Rumpelstiltskin looked at Snow White, "Missy… Missy… You know I'm right. Tell me, what's her name?"_

 _Snow White turned around, "Emma. Her name is Emma."_

" _Emma…" He repeated with a smile._

 **Real World (Storybrooke)**

The impala drove by the sign that read 'Storybrooke'. Sam had looked at his phone to map the route they took so they could find their way back. "Odd," He said to himself.

"What's odd?" Emma asked.

"Do you have super hearing?" Sam asked with a smirk. "It's just, this town isn't on my GPS anywhere. So I went online and supposedly there is supposed to be a forest here," He explained.

"Meaning?" Dean asked wanting his brother to get to the point.

Sam looked at his brother, "There isn't a town called Storybrooke anywhere in Maine." He told him as if talking to a child.

Dean gave him a weird look, "Then where are we?" He asked. "Think we're in some ghost town?" he asked.

"I don't know," Sam answered.

"The Evil Queen did it with her curse," Henry answered.

Emma, who ignored the conversation, looked in here rear view mirror, "Okay, kid. How about an address?" She said to Henry.

"Fort four Not Telling You Street." He replied.

Emma slammed on the breaks, Sam had to grab hold of the handle to keep from hitting the seat in front of him and Dean almost hit the dashboard but was unharmed. Emma got out of the car and slammed the door. Henry got out too as did Sam and Dean. "Look, it's been a long night and its almost…" Emma said and looked up at the clock that stood above the library, "Eight fifteen?" She asked.

Henry looked up at the clock, "That clock hasn't moved my whole life," He pointed out.

"How is that possible?" Dean asked.

Henry looked up at him, "Time's frozen here," He stated.

Sam's eyes narrowed, "Okay, excuse me?" He asked curiously.

Henry looked at him with a small smile, "The Evil Queen did it with her curse. She sent everyone from the Enchanted Forest here." He explained.

"Okay, the Evil Queen sent a bunch of Fairy Tale characters here?" Emma now asked.

Henry nodded, "Yeah, and now they're trapped." He replied.

Sam leaned in to Dean and whispered, "Is this our kind of thing?" He asked in a hushed whisper.

"I don't know yet. But it's worth checking out," Dean replied in the same whisper.

Emma continued to look at Henry, "Frozen in time, stuck in Storybrooke, Maine. That's what you're going with?" She asked him.

"It's true!" He yelled to her.

Emma threw her hand out, "Then why doesn't everybody just leave?" She asked,

"They can't." He answered. "If they try bad things happen." He added.

"Emma," Dean called out. "Can we speak for a second. Over here." He asked nodding in the direction to the back of the impala.

"Sure," She said and then turned back to Henry, "Stay there," She ordered lightly. She walked over to Sam and Dean. "What's up?" She asked.

"The kid might be on to something," Sam said.

"Oh. Not you too," Emma started. "Look, Sam, I know you didn't want to come but…"

"It's not about that," Sam interrupted. "You know of all the things we have faced." He told her. "You too Dean. Why is it so hard to believe this kid _might_ be on to something?" He asked.

Emma rolled her eyes but otherwise agreed with his words, "You're right. It is worth checking out. Who knows. Your father might even be here," She added with a small smile. Sam looked at her with curious eyes, "Dean told me on the way to your place," She answered his unasked question.

Someone walked there dog and spotted Henry, "Henry," He called out and approached him, "What are you doing here? Is everything alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine, Archie," Henry assured.

Archie saw Emma, Sam and Dean looking at him, "Who are they?" He asked.

Emma walked over to him, "Just someone trying to give him a ride home," She answered.

Henry rolled his eyes, "She's my mom, Archie," He stated.

"Oh," Archie replied. "I see."

"Yeah," Dean spoke up as he and Sam listened to them. "Do you, by chance, know where he lives?" He asked.

"Yeah, Sure," Archie said. "Just, ah, right up Mifflin street." He added and pointed in the direction, "The Mayor's house is the biggest on the block," He finished.

Emma turned to Henry, "You're the Mayors kid?" She asked.

"Uh, maybe," Henry stated.

Archie looked at him, "Hey, where were you today, Henry?" He asked. "Because you missed your session."

"Oh I forgot to tell you. I went on a field trip." Henry stated with a small nod when he finished.

Archie looked at him, "Henry, what did I tell you about lying?" He asked. "Giving into one's dark side never accomplishes anything," He added.

"Oookay. Well, I really should be getting him home." Emma said.

"Yeah, Sure," Archie said. "Well, Listen. Um. Have a good night and, uh, you be good Henry," He added and walked off.

Emma tuned to Henry, "So, that's your shrink?" She asked.

"I'm not crazy," Henry stated.

"I didn't say that," Emma returned. "it just doesn't seem like he's cursed to me." She added. "Maybe he's just trying to help you." She concluded.

"He's the one who needs help because he doesn't know." Henry explained.

"That he is a fairy tale Character?" Emma asked.

"None of them do. They don't remember who they are." Henry said.

"That's convenient," Dean muttered.

"All right, I'll play. Who's he supposed to be?" Emma asked.

Henry went back over to the car door, "Jiminy Cricket," Henry replied as he got in.

"Right," Emma stated. "The lying thing. Thought your nose grew a little bit."

"I'm not Pinocchio." Henry returned.

Emma looked at Dean with a weird look, "Of course not. Because _that_ would be ridiculous." She replied as she got in. Sam and Dean got in as well and they drove off.

 _ **Enchanted Forest (Snow White and Prince Charming's castle)**_

 _Everyone was gathered around a table at the castle and Prince Charming was leading the discussion he slammed his hands on the table and stood up, "I say we fight!" He yelled._

 _Jiminy jumped on the table, "Fighting is a bad idea. Giving into one's dark side never accomplishes anything." He stated._

 _Prince Charming, looked annoyed, "Then how many wars has a clear conscience won? We need to take the Queen out before she can inflict her curse." He stated._

 _Doc, a dwarf said, "Can we even trust Rumpelstiltskin?"_

 _Prince Charming nodded, "I've sent my men into the forest. The animals are abuzz with the Queen's plan. This is going to happen unless we do something." He explained._

 _Snow White nodded, "There's no point. The future is written." She said._

 _Prince Charming nodded, "No. I refuse to believe that. Good can't just lose." He argued._

 _Snow White looked at him, "Maybe it can." She pointed out._

 _Prince Charming nodded, "No. No, not as long as we have each other. If you believe him about the curse, then you must believe him about our child. She will be the savior." He said and a noise was heard and guards had entered, dragging behind them a piece of a tree with The Blue Fairy also accompanying them. "What the hell is this?" Prince Charming asked not happy about the interruption._

 _The Blue Fairy flew up to him, "Our only hope of saving that child." She explained._

 _Grumpy looked at her, "A tree?" He asked in disbelief, "Our fate rests on a tree? Let's get back to the fighting thing." He countered._

 _The Blue Fairy looked over to him and then back to Snow White and Prince Charming, "The tree is enchanted. If fashioned into a vessel, it can ward off any curse. Geppetto, can you build such a thing?" She asked and turned to him._

 _Geppetto nodded, "Me and my boy, we can do it." He assured._

 _The Blue Fairy said, "This will work. We all must have faith. There is, however, a catch. The enchantment is, indeed, powerful, but all power has its limits. And this tree can protect only one." She explained.  
_  
 **Storybrooke**

Emma, Sam, Dean and Henry drove up to a beautiful, large, white house. They each got out and headed for the gate. And stopped by it. "Please don't take me back there," Henry begged.

"I have to," Emma said. "I'm sure your parents are worried sick about you." She added.

Henry nodded, "I don't have parents. Just a mom and she's evil," He told the three standing before him.

"Evil?" Emma asked in slight disbelief, "That's a bit extreme, isn't it?" She asked.

"She is." Henry muttered. "She doesn't love me. She only pretends too," He added.

"Kid, I'm sure that's not true," She countered.

The sound of the house door opening was heard and a beautiful woman in black hair and a dress ran out, "henry!" She yelled, "Henry…are you okay? Where have you been? What happened?" She asked.

Henry gave her an angry look, "I found my real mom," He said and ran into the house.

Regina, the woman, widened her eyes and looked at Emma, "Y-you're Henry's birth mother?" She asked.

"Hi…" Emma said and waved her hand.

Sherriff Graham followed Regina out of the house and said, "I'll just go…check on the lad. Make sure he's okay." He said and went back into the house.

Regina smiled, "How would you and your friends like a glass of the best apple cider you've ever tasted?" She asked.

"Got anything stronger?" Emma asked.

Emma, Sam, Dean and Regina had moved into the house. Regina came in with four glasses and poured out the cider. "How did he find me?" Emma asked.

Regina nodded, "No idea. When I adopted him, he was only three weeks old. Records were sealed. I was told the birth mother didn't want to have any contact." She explained.

Emma nodded, "You were told right." She said.

Regina poured more cider into a glass, "And the father?" She asked.

Emma said, "There was one."

"Do I need to be worried about him?" Regina asked.

Emma nodded, "Nope. He doesn't even know."

Regina turned around and looked at her, "Do I need to be worried about you, Miss Swan?" She asked.

Emma nodded, "Absolutely not." She said.

Regina nodded when Sheriff Graham came downstairs, "Madam Mayor, you can relax. Other than being a tired little boy, Henry's fine." He said.

Regina looked at him and smiled, "Thank you, Sheriff." She replied.

Sheriff Graham left and Emma, Sam, Dean, and Regina headed to a different room.

Regina said, "I'm sorry he dragged you out of your lives. I really don't know what's gotten into him."

Emma said, "Kid's having a rough time. It happens."

Regina said. "You have to understand. Ever since I became mayor, balancing things has been tricky. You have a job; I assume?" Regina asked,

Emma looked at Dean and nodded, "Uh, we keep busy, yeah."

Regina said, "Imagine having another one on top of it. That's being a single mom. So I push for order. Am I strict? I suppose. But I do it for his own good. I want Henry to excel in life. I don't think that makes me evil, do you?" She asked.

Emma smiled, "I'm sure he's just saying that because of the fairy tale thing."

Regina looked at her with curious eyes, "What fairy tale thing?" She asked.

Emma laughed slightly, "Oh, you know. His book. How he thinks everyone's a cartoon character from it. Like his shrink is Jiminy Cricket." She explained.

Regina smiled, "I'm sorry. I really have no idea what you're talking about." She admitted.

Emma nodded, "You know what? It's none of my business. He's your kid. And I really should be heading back."

"Got an interview," Sam added with a smile.

Regina smiled back, "Of course." And she led her way to the door and let them leave.

As Emma walked down the walkway with her boyfriend and friend, to the impala, she looked up to the second story window and saw Henry. He closed the curtain and turned off the light. Emma was driving along road out of Storybrooke. She looked over and saw Henry's book in Sam's lap, "Sneaky little bastard," She cursed. When she looked back to the road, there was a wolf in front of the car. She swerved to avoid it and ended up hitting the Storybrooke entrance sign.

 _ **Enchanted Forest (Snow White and Prince Charming's Castle)**_

 _Geppetto and Pinocchio were carving the magical wardrobe out of the enchanted tree and in another part of the castle, Snow White stood on a balcony, "I don't want to do this." Snow White said. "It has to be you," He explained._

 _Snow White nodded, "I'm not leaving you." She argued._

 _Prince Charming looked at her, "It's the only way. You'll go in there, and you'll be safe from the curse." He explained._

 _Snow White nodded, "He said it would be on her twenty-eighth birthday." she said._

 _Prince Charming said, "What's twenty-eight years when you have eternal love? I have faith. You'll save me as I did you." He said and they kissed. When they broke apart, Snow White looked distraught. "What is it?" He asked._

 _Snow White put her hands to her stomach, "Baby… She's coming." She admitted._

 _Grumpy was watching the castle and he saw something and kicked Sleepy, who was sleeping next to him. "Get up! Get up! Look." He ordered as a dark smoke was seen in the distance. It rapidly covered the land and was progressing towards the castle. Grumpy frantically rang a bell, "The curse! It's here!" He yelled._

 **Real World (Storybrooke)**

Emma, Sam and Dean wake up and look around and realize that they're in jail. There was another prisoner there with them. Whistling. Leroy the other prisoner looked at Emma, "What are you lookin' at, sister?" He asked.

Marco, who was sitting outside at the desks, looked at him, "Hey, Leroy! Manners. We have a guest. So you are, uh, Henry's mother? How lovely for him to have you back in his life." He said.

Emma nodded, "Actually, I was just dropping him off." She admitted.

Leroy made a sound, "Tch, don't blame ya. They're all brats, who needs 'em." He said.

Marco looked at her, "Well, I'd give anything for one. My wife and I, we tried for many years. But, uh, he was not meant to be." He explained.

Leroy said, "Well cry me a river."

Sheriff Graham entered the room and unlocked Leroy's cell, "Leroy! If I'm going to let you out, you need to behave. Put on a smile and stay out of trouble." He said and Leroy smiled sarcastically and then left.

Dean looked at the sheriff, "Seriously?" He asked. "That's all?" he added.

Graham looked at the three, "Regina's drinks are a little stronger than we thought." He explained.

Emma rolled her eyes, "I wasn't drunk. There was a wolf standing in the middle of the road." She explained.

"A wolf?" Graham asked. "Right." He added.

Regina entered at that moment and called for Sheriff Graham, "Graham! Henry's run away again. We have to…" She saw Emma, Sam and Dean in the cell, "What are they doing here? Do you know where he is?" She asked.

Emma nodded, "Honey, I haven't seen him since I dropped him at your house. And, we have a pretty good alibi." She argued.

Regina rolled her eyes, "Yeah, well, he wasn't in his room this morning."

Sam looked at her, "Did you try his friends?" He asked. "Usually they go off with friends." He offered.

Regina nodded, "He doesn't really have any. He's kind of a loner."

Emma laughed, "Every kid has friends. Did you check his computer? If he's close to someone, he'd be emailing them."

Regina looked at her, "And you know this how?"

"Finding people is what I do. Here's an idea. How about you guys let us out and we'll help you find him." She explained

The six of them were in Henry's room. Emma was searching through Henry's computer, "Smart kid," She said and turned around and saw Regina looking at her to say more, "cleared his inbox." She continued. "I'm smart too. A little hard disk recovery utility I like to use…" She said and plugged in her flash drive.

Graham looked at her rather impressed, "I'm a bit more old fashioned in my techniques. Pounding the pavement, knocking on doors, that sort of thing." He explained.

Emma looked at him, "You're on salary." She said. "I get paid for delivery. Pounding the pavement is not a luxury that I get." She stated and then turned back to the computer, "Huh. His receipt for a website whos your momma org. It's expensive. He has a credit card?" She turned and asked Regina.

Regina looked at her as if she was insane, "He's ten." She stated.

Emma shrugged her shoulders, "Well, he used one. Let's pull up a transaction record." She said and clicked on the link. "Mary Margaret Blanchard… Who's Mary Margaret Blanchard?" She asked.

Regina looked at the screen dangerously, "Henry's teacher."

 **School**

There was a classroom full of younger kids. It appeared to be an art class and they're making bird houses. The teacher was holding a bluebird, "As we build our bird houses, remember – what you're making is a home, not a cage. The bird is free and will do what it will. This is for them, not us. They're loyal creatures. If you love them and they love you, they will always find you." The bell rang and cut her off. She sighed and then spoke again, "We'll pick this up after recess. No running!" The kids file out of the classroom, while Regina shoved through them. Emma, Sam and Dean trail behind her. "Miss Mills. What are you doing here?" She asked.

Regina walked right up to her, "Where's my son?" She asked a little harshly.

Mary-Margret looked at her, "Henry, I assumed he was home sick with you." She stated.

Regina looked at her, "You think I'd be here if he was?" She asked. "Did you give him your credit card so he can find her?" She now asked and pointed to Emma.

Mary-Margret turned to Emma, "I'm sorry, who are you?" She asked

Emma hesitated for a moment, "I'm his… I'm his…" She said as she couldn't find the words to say.

Regina rolled her eyes, "The woman who gave him up for adoption." She corrected.

Emma looked at Mary-Margret, "You don't know anything about this do you?" She asked ina much nicer tone than Regina.

Mary-Margret nodded her head, "No, unfortunately not." She said and looked through her wallet. She noticed that her credit card was missing. "Clever boy… I should never have given him that book." She stated.

Regina rolled her eyes in annoyance, "What in the hell is this book I keep hearing about?" She asked.

Mary-Margret looked at her, "Just some old stories I gave him. As you well know, Henry is a special boy. So smart, so creative, and as you might be aware, lonely. He needed it."

Regina faked a smile, "What he needs is a dose of reality. This is a waste of time." Regina turned to leave, knocking over a stack of books. She turned to Emma, Sam and Dean, " Have a nice trip back to Boston or where ever the hell your going," She said and walked out.

Emma looked at the teacher, "Sorry to bother you." She said.

Mary-Margret nodded, "No it's… It's okay. I hear this is partially my fault."

Emma nodded, "How's the book supposed to help?"

Mary-Margret said, "What do you think stories are for? These stories are classics. There's a reason we all know them. They're a way for us to deal with our world. A world that doesn't always make sense. See, Henry hasn't had the easiest life."

Emma said, "Yeah, she's kind of a hardass."

Mary-Margret said, "No, it's more than her. He's like any adopted child. He wrestles with that most basic question they all inevitably face – why would anyone give me away? …I am so sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean in any way to judge you."

Emma turned to her, "No, It's okay." She assured.

Mary Margret turned to her with a sigh of releif, "Look, I gave the book to him because I wanted Henry to have the most important thing anyone can have." She said. Sam and Dean even looked at her for an answer, "Hope." She said.

Dean Scoffed, "hope?" He asked.

Mary Margret turned to him, "Believing in even the possibility of a happy ending is a very powerful thing." She assured.

Emma looked at her, "You know where he is, don't you?" She asked.

Mary Margret nodded and turned back to her, "You might want to check his castle." She said.

 _ **Flash Back: Real World Some time Ago**_

 _Dean drove his impala really fast down the street while chasing some creature. He slammed on the brakes and got out of his vehicle. "Where is he?" He yelled. "Where is my brother?" He asked the creature._

 _The creature turned its head to reveal its bright yellow eyes, "Dean Winchester," He stated with a grin. "We meet at last." He stated and threw his hand out in Dean's Direction._

 _Dean flew through the air and landed harshly on the hood of his car, "Ah," He yelled as he landed with a thud._

" _HEY!" A voice said and shots were fired._

 _Azazel turned to see John Winchester running towards his son. "Dammit," Azazel said and snapped his fingers and was gone._

" _Dean!" John yelled and ran to see if his son was okay. "You alright?" He asked._

 **Real World Storybrooke**

Henry was seated alone on his 'castle', which was actually a wooden castle-shaped slide at a playground. The playground was along the shore of a beach. Emma walked up behind him, carrying his book, "You left this in my car." She stated and gave him the book. They looked across to the clock tower. "Still hasn't moved, huh?" She asked.

Henry nodded his head, "I was hoping that when I brought you back, things would change here. That the final battle would begin." He explained.

Emma shook her head in disbelief, "I'm not fighting any battles, kid." She said confidently.

Henry looked at her, "Yes, you are." He argued. "Because it's your destiny. You're going to bring back the happy endings." He added.

Emma looked at him, "Can you cut it with the book crap?" She asked.

Henry looked at her, "You don't have to be hostile." He said. "I know you like me – I can tell. You're just pushing me away because I make you feel guilty." He added and she just looked at him. "It's okay. I know why you gave me away. You wanted to give me my best chance."

Emma looked at him with curious eyes, "How do you know that?" She asked.

Henry opened his book, "Because it's the same reason Snow White gave you away." He explained and pointed to the page.

Emma looked back up at him, "Listen to me, kid. I'm not in any book. I'm a real person. And I'm no savior. You were right about one thing, though. I wanted you to have your best chance. But it's not with me. Come on, let's go."

Henry looked at her, "Please don't take me back there. Just stay with me for one week. That's all I ask." He begged. "The other two you were with can stay as well. One week, and you'll see I'm not crazy you'll all see." He added.

Emma shook her head, "I have to get you back to your mom." She clarified.

Henry looked up at her once again. "You don't know what it's like with her. My life sucks!" He yelled.

"Oh, you want to know what sucking is?" She asked and he shook his head "Being left abandoned on the side of a freeway. My parents didn't even bother to drop me off at a hospital. I ended up in the foster system and I had a family until I was three, but then they had their own so then they sent me back." She said. "Look, your mom is trying her best. I know it's hard and I know sometimes you think she doesn't love you, but at least she wants you."

Henry shook her head once again, "Your parents didn't leave you on the side of a freeway. That's just where you came through." He corrected.

Emma looked at him with confused eyes, "What?" She asked.

Henry looked at her, "The wardrobe. When you went through the wardrobe you appeared in the street. Your parents were trying to save you from the curse." He explained.

"Sure they were. Come on, Henry." She said and tey got up and went to the Impala where Sam and Dean waited.

 **Regina's House**

Emma, Sam and Dean had brought Henry back to Regina. Henry ran inside and went upstairs, "Thank you," Regina said snappily.

Emma looked at her, "No problem." She said.

Regina looked at her, "He's seemed to have taken quite a shine to you." She said.

Emma shook her head but Dean interjected and said, "You know what's kind of crazy? Yesterday was her birthday and when I blew out the candle on this cupcake I bought her, I actually made a wish. That we didn't have to be alone on her birthday. And then, Henry showed up…" He began.

Regina smiled at him but it soon faded, "I hope there's no misunderstanding here." She said.

Emma looked at her, "I'm sorry?" She asked.

Regina looked at her in the eyes, "Don't mistake all this as invitation back into his life."

Emma was taken aback and actually backed up a little but, "Oh…" She said.

Regina looked at the three of them, "Miss Swan, you made a decision ten years ago. And in the last decade, while you've been… Well, who knows what you've been doing. I've changed every diaper. Soothed every fever. Endured every tantrum. You may have given birth to him, but he is my son." She began.

"Lady, we werent trying too…" Dean started but

Regina held up a hanf and silenced him, "No!" She yelled to him and looked at him with a dangerous look. "You don't get to speak." He said. She turned back to Emma, "You don't get to do anything. You gave up that right when you tossed him away. Do you know what a closed adoption is?" She asked. "It's what you asked for. You have no legal right to Henry and you're going to be held to that. So, I suggest you three get in your car, and you leave this town. Because if you don't, I will destroy you if it is the last thing I do." She threatened. "Goodbye, Miss Swan and Company." She said and headed back into the house.

Emma watched her leave, "Do you love him?" She called after her.

Regina turned around, "Excuse me?" She asked.

"She asked," Sam said and stepped closer, "Do you love him," he said the glare she gave him almost could brake a window.

Regina glared after him, "Of course I love him." She said and slammed the door to her house.

Sam turned to Emma and Dean, "We should get back to my place." He said and took off for the car.

"Emma, I can take him if you wanna stay here," Dean offered but she shook her head.

"No," She said. "I'll go but I do wanna come back. Keep an Eye on Henry," She said and she walked beside him and took off for the car.

"Me too." Dean said. "Look, the kid might be onto something. But I am not for sure," He argued and got into the driver's seat. "You sleep. It's a long drive." He said.

Little did they know Henry watched them from the window and smiled. Henry left the book in the car…again.

 **Sam's Apartment building**

The impala pulled up in front of the apartment with Sam, Dean and Emma inside of it. Sam got out and leaned over to look through the window, "Call me, if you find him," Sam offered and Dean nodded. "And Maybe I could meet up with you both later," He added and Emma smiled.

"That'd be great," She said.

Sam pat the car door twice and turned away. Dean leaned toward the passenger door, one arm going over the back of the seat and Emma, "Sam?" He yelled.

Sam turned back around "You know, we made a hell of a team back there. Even though it wasn't much that we did." He said.

Sam nodded, "Yeah." He said and Dean drove off. He watched him go and sighed

Dean looked at his watch and noticed that it wasn't working properly. "Emma, is your watch working?" He asked.

She held her watch and saw the second hand freeze where it was, "Sam?" She asked and Dean made a U-turn.

 **Inside Sam's Apartment**

Sam let himself in and everything was dark and quiet. "Jess," He called out and closed the door behind him. "You home?" He asked as he put his bag down. He saw a plate of Chocolate Chip cookies on the table. With a note that read _Missed you! Love you!_. He picked up one of the cookies and ate it. And walked into the bedroom. He Smiled as he heard the shower running, and he sat on the bed, He shut his eyes and lies on his back on the bed. Blood dripped onto Sam's forehead, one drop, then another; he flinched and opened his eyes. He gasped in horror: Jess was pinned to the ceiling, staring down at him and bleeding from the belly "NO!" He yelled just as Jess burst into flame; the fire spread across the ceiling.

Dean and Emma suddenly kicked the front door open. "Sam!" He yelled.

Sam rose one arm to shield his face, "Jess," He yelled.

Dean came running into the bedroom, "Sam!" He yelled.

"Sam!" Emma yelled as she took his arm. "We have to get out of here!" She yelled and pulled him to the door.

Sam fought against her, "No!" he yelled.

Dean grabbed Sam and bodily shoved him out the door, Sam struggled all the way, "Jess!" He yelled as he tried to fight through his brothers grip. "Jess! No!" He yelled.

Flames engulfed the apartment as soon as they were out.

 **Outside Sam's Apartment**

A fire truck parked outside the building, firemen and police kept back gawkers. Dean looked on, then turned and walked back to his car. Sam and Emma were standing behind the open trunk, loading a shotgun. Dean looked at the trunk, Then Emma, and then at Sam, whose face was set in a mask of desperate anger. Sam looked up, then sighed, nodded, and tossed the shotgun into the trunk. "We have work to do," He stated and shut the trunk.

"Damn kid," Emma muttered as she got into the back seat of the impala.

"What?" Dean asked with a glance at her as she got in.

Emma lifted the book from the seat, "Henry, left his book on here again." She said and the Impala roared to life.

"We were going back anyways," Dean stated as he floored the car away from the scene of the fire.

 **Mayor's Office Storybrooke**

Late that same night Regina entered her office for some of her paper work for the town. When she felt someone watching her. "Who's there?" She asked harshly.

A man turned around in the chair and his yellow eyes glowed bright yellow, "Names Azazel. You must be the evil queen." He said with a grin.

"How do you know about that?" She asked rather curious. "I was told no one here would know about my world."

"Mortals don't know." He answered simply. "Demons know and have been trying to get into this _strange_ town." He added. "I have ordered them to stay away from here." He concluded.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Why," He said with a wide smile. "The Winchesters of course. And Ms. Swan." He said.

"They left town. Your too late," She answered. She wasn't afraid of this demon. She didn't know why though.

The demon smirked at her, "That's what you think. You know your precious son left his book in that car, right?" He asked and her face tensed up. Knowing that they'd be back to return it to him. "Right about now they should be on the way back. All I ask Is keep them in this town." He added.

"Why?" She asked.

"Not to break the curse." He clarified. "But to keep the Winchesters from locating their father. He is after a certain thing that can kill me. And ultimately you as well." He added. "This curse will soon make it impossible to track the Winchesters here until it's too late." He added as an afterthought. "Then I can make my move." He grinned.

"What do I get out of this?" She asked.

"A way to rid yourself of the savior without shattering the curse." He stated. "Think about it." He added and snapped his fingers and he was gone in the blink of an eyes.

Elsewhere, Henry looked out the window of his room at the clock tower, which still hasn't changed.

 **Granny's Bed and Breakfast**

Inside, Granny and Ruby were arguing, "You're out all night, and now you're going out again." Granny yelled.

Ruby turned around and looked at her, "I should have moved to Boston." She yelled back.

Granny looked at her, "I'm sorry that my heart attack interfered with your plans to sleep your way down the eastern seaboard." She yelled back as Emma, Sam and Dean walked in.

Emma looked at the older woman, "Excuse me? I'd like a room." She said.

Granny looked at her, "Really?" She asked and then walked over to her desk. "Would you like a forest view or a square view?" She asked. "Normally, there's an upgrade fee for the square but, as friends do, I'll wave it."

Emma looked at her, "Square is fine."

"Us too," Sam said.

Granny smiled, "Great. Your name?" She asked and looked towards Sam.

"Winchester. Sam." He said.

"Dean." Dean said as it was clear they would be getting separate rooms.

Granny typed in the names and then looked at Emma, "Now, what's your name?" She asked.

"Swan. Emma Swan." She answered

A man, Mr. Gold, entered the inn, but no one noticed until he spoke, "Emma." He said and everyone jumped as he startled them, "What a lovely name." He said.

Emma looked at him strangely, "Thanks." She said.

Granny passed Mr. Gold a roll of bills, "It's all here." She assured.

Mr. Gold shook his head, "Yes, yes, of course it is, dear. Thank you." He turned to Emma, "You enjoy your stay…Emma." He said and exit the inn.

Emma turned to Granny, "Who's that?" She asked.

Ruby looked up at her and her friends, "Mr. Gold. He owns this place."

"The inn?" Emma narrowed her eyes in confusion.

Granny shook her head, "No, the town." She said. "So, how long will you three be with us?" She asked.

Emma turned to her travelling friends and then back to Granny, "A week." She answered. "Just a week."

Granny said, "Great." And took a few keys off the shelves and handed them to Emma, Sam and Dean, "Welcome to Storybrooke." She said.

Later that night, Henry was still watching the clock tower. When Emma took the room key, the clock started moving and he smiled.

 _A/N Okay, that's the first chapter of this series. I had A LOT of fun writing it even though I know there WILL be some questions._

 _Why are Dean and Emma acting like a couple at the beginning? How does Emma know about hunting? Fear not, these will all be answered during the first season I promise. I will get to work on the next Episode ASAP._

 _Please leave a review on what you thought. Good? Bad? Horrible? Keep in mind that I am STILL trying to improve my writing to where the characters are there AND talking and not just there. Next episode should be fun to write._


	3. Authors Note 2

**Authors Note**

I apologize profusely for the lack of updating. I work two jobs. I barely have time to sleep. I was off all day today and updated my Charmed Rewrite Seasons 4 and 5 story. If that sounds interesting Check it out. All four sisters Season 1 2 and 3 are being re written so the writing style is awful but if you can read through it knock yourself out LOL.

I will be getting back to this story sometime soon. I just don't have the time right now. I hope you all can forgive me. The good news is I am halfway through the 2nd episode for you all so expect an update withing the next couple of months. I feel really bad because I want to write and please everyone. But I don't have the time right now.

If anyone has any ideas pleas message me. Also, I will not tolerate any rude reviews like I got on My charmed Story. Charmed rewrite. Review positively please. And il update as soon as I can

 **Supernatural Lover XD**


End file.
